


Sleepless

by jove17



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, F/F, Morning After, Rated E for sexy chapters, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jove17/pseuds/jove17
Summary: 'Beatrice lay in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She couldn’t sleep, even though she willed herself to do so. She tried forcing her eyes shut, but all she saw was Ava’s face when she did. Ava’s impossibly perfect face.'
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 8
Kudos: 289





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Started a new fic, but didn't finish because I was tired. Will post future chapters and things are gunna get hot, so enjoy this little teaser/setup.
> 
> P.S. pretty new to writing fanfic so pls bare with me and I promise it will get better

Beatrice lay in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She couldn’t sleep, even though she willed herself to do so. She tried forcing her eyes shut, but all she saw was Ava’s face when she did. Ava’s impossibly perfect face. 

After tossing and turning for a bit, she decided that the idea of getting any sleep tonight was a lost cause. Slipping out of the bed she put on some shoes, grabbed a sweater and left for the hallway. She didn’t know where she was walking to, it didn’t matter. It was the middle of the night and she could hear the soft noise of rain falling against the windows of the hallway she found herself in. Had she’d already walked here? How many times had she paced up and down here already tonight? Did it even matter what time it was?

Beatrice was just about to head back to her room when she heard footsteps from around the corner. She stood perfectly still and listened to the soft steps, getting louder with each one, approaching her. 

Who was it? Beatrice hoped it was the girl that flooded her dreams, day and night. A silent prayer must have been answered as Beatrice let out a breath when she saw Ava round the corner.

‘Oh Beatrice, what are you doing out here so late?’

‘Ava, hey. It’s late? I didn’t notice.’

‘Yeah it’s past midnight. I thought I heard someone pace outside my room a little bit ago.’

_ Was I pacing outside her room? How did I not notice?  _ Beatrice thought to herself.

‘Oh sorry, yeah I think that was me…’

‘That’s alright, knowing it was you.’

They both pause a moment.

‘Why don’t I walk you back to your room, unless you’re not done pacing that is,’ Ava started, laughing softly.

‘I’m done now,’ Beatrice replied quickly.

Ava slowly turned around and Beatrice followed her around the corner, down the hallway, until they reached Beatrice’s room. Ava stepped aside, leaning slightly on the doorframe, her hair falling loosely around her shoulders. Beatrice took her in for a moment, more awake than ever. She hadn’t made a move to go inside yet. As if she was deciding what to do next.

‘Well, umm, goodnight. See you tomorrow for training,’ Ava said a little awkwardly. She stopped leaning against the doorframe and made to leave.

‘Wait. Umm, would you come in? I don’t think I'm going to sleep at all tonight and I could use some company. That is, if you don’t mind,’ asked Beatrice, very nearly failing to keep her voice steady. 

_ God why is my heart pounding SO HARD? Can Ava hear it like I can?  _ Beatrice silently wondered.

‘No I don’t mind. I could always do with some company, especially on sleepless nights. I’ve been there too.’

Beatrice exhaled softly as she nodded and she entered her room as Ava closely behind her. 

  
  
  


_ To be continued... _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I won't beat around the bush, they have sex in this chapter. More chapters to come, some with sexy times, others with steamy longing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully this is an improvement from the first chapter! any likes or comments are appreciated! Enjoy!

Beatrice closed the door after Ava entered. The lock clicked shut and Beatrice turned around to Ava standing right in front of her, closer than she had expected- closer than she had ever hoped.

Ava didn’t say anything as she looked into Beatrice. Beatrice didn’t know how Ava had pinned her against the back of the door, with her brown eyes searching the other’s face, gliding over Beatrice’s features before resting their gaze on her lips. Their bodies were very close together now, almost touching everywhere. Ava licked her own lips and breathed in deeply before saying,“I’m glad you asked for company tonight.’’

Beatrice gulped as Ava lifted her hand to touch her face. She touched Beatrice like she was the most beautiful and fragile thing in the world. With so much care and intent. Ava’s fingers grazed over her cheek, tucking some stray hairs behind Beatrice’s ear; fingers gliding over her jawline back to her lips where her thumb rubbed them gently.

_ Oh. My. God. _

‘’Ava,’’ Beatrice whispered softly, becoming entranced. Then she remembered she had hands of her own and placed them on either side of Ava’s hips, brushing over her slender lower back.

Neither of them could wait any longer, Ava took the first plunge and parted Beatrice’s lips with her tongue and they had a  _ deep  _ kiss. Beatrice couldn’t think or remember anything else in the world. Ava had pushed through any barrier keeping her emotions back. They were both going to enjoy this.

Ava’s tongue explored Beatrice’s mouth, as the taller woman leaned more and more into the kiss. Returning the favour, Beatrice plunged her own tongue back into Ava’s mouth. Wandering hands reached further down Ava’s back to cup and squeeze her ass, gently at first, but when Ava moaned, Beatrice grabbed and messaged harder. Ava’s hands were on either side of Beatrice’s face, and she pressed her body tighter and closer to Beatrice- keeping her right where she wanted.

They kept kissing each other for you knows how long, till Beatrice got tired of being pinned to the door and a gasp of surprise came from Ava’s wet lips when Beatrice lifted her up from her waist to carry her to the nearby bed. Ava’s legs instinctively wrapped around Beatrice’s body, while her hands wrapped tighter around that tall, graceful neck she spent so many days staring after, as she was carried to the bed.

Their mouths never left the other’s as Beatrice slowly lowered Ava down onto the bed. Ava pulled away, never taking her eyes off of Beatrice’s, to scoot backwards into the bed. Ava’s eyes were as hungry as they had ever been. A look mirrored exactly in Beatrice’s own dilated and flamed eyes. Beatrice panting deep, reveling in the warmth that had spread to all parts of her body, the decent and  _ indecent  _ parts. Ava beckoned with a hand in a ‘come hither’ motion and she voice positively purred as she said, ‘’come closer Beatrice.’’ 

Beatrice couldn’t speak a reply, but removed her top quickly (much to Ava’s pleasure and surprise), desperate to get skin to skin contact. Beatrice was far gone now, completely uncaring of any modesty she may have tried to hold on to. Ava’s breath hitched then blew out as her desire took hold everywhere. Seeing Beatrice standing before the bed, her hair down over strong, slender shoulders, looking at her like she did right now-  _ I’ve never been in need of something so much in my life,  _ she thought.

Before she climbed onto the bed to join Ava, she stepped out her pants and then slowly stripped her bra off, so that Ava could enjoy every moment. The room was dark except for the moonlight shining through the window, but it was enough. Enough for this moment, one that they both dreamed out too many times to count. Ava quickly stripped out of her own clothes, tossing them to the floor. She’d worry about them in the morning.

Both of them took the other in for a moment, drinking in the curves and soft skin, rising breasts and parted lips. Beatrice finally crawled forward onto the bed, placing sweet kisses along Ava’s legs. Hands trailing along the kisses in their worship. Beatrice could see how wet Ava was and she knew she was dripping as well. Kisses reached Ava’s abdomen, then her breast finally. Beatrice’s tongue licked and swirled around each hard, erect nipple, making sure to take care to each one equally. While lips were busy, Beatrice’s hand cupped and pinched playfully at the other breast. Ava’s was moaning louder now, unable to help herself. It all just felt so good, so  _ right _ .

Ava could feel the throbbing now, craving friction in one desperate place. Beatrice worked to make Ava feel like she might melt into the floor, and God those noises she was making was driving Beatrice insane. Beatrice came up to kiss Ava’s lips, making sure to lick the nape of her neck on her way up. Their legs had wrapped together and Beatrice’s hands grabbed Ava’s, pinning them to either side of her head, just as Ava had done to her back at the door.

“Beatrice…’’ Ava breathed hotly into Beatrice’s ear, sending shivers of pleasure through her.

Beatrice kissed her some more, then sat up and moved her legs so that one was draped over the other, and positioned her own wetness and throbbing center over Ava’s and started to grind into her. They fit perfectly together and their bodies seemed to take over as they got lost in the motion and rhythm of the moment. Their breathing became more and more undone as they picked up the pace. Moans pouring out of their hot mouths as they clung together for support. Grinding harder and harder, tension building. 

‘’Don’t stop, I’m so close Bea,’’ pleaded Ava.

Beatrice’s eyes locked onto Ava’s and didn’t stop, she had never felt so good and she was near the edge. Their breaths become one as their bodies continued to rock into each other at their highest pace. And their bodies were one as they both climaxed gloriously into each other. Names called out in the night. Sweat dripping, descending pleasure slowly drawn out. 

Neither of them moved for a while. 

Neither of them let go of the other.

In the haze and euphoria they fell back into the bed and held each other. Listening to heart beats and laying soft kisses on spent lips. Sleep came, but no dreams.

They were already in one. 


	3. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter speaks for itself, it's the morning after their first night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more sexy times, but in the morning this time. most of these chapters are going to be smutty, but i'll try to switch it up. comments and likes appreciated! love how fast this fandom is growing and i want to keep the momentum going!

Beatrice slowly opened her eyes, she needed to see if she had dreamt last night. She hadn’t. Ava was lying beside her, with her legs twisted around Beatrice’s legs. Arms wrapped snugly around Beatrice’s midsection and lastly, her head nestled in the space between Beatrice’s shoulder and neck. Ava’s even breaths, in and out, fanned against Beatrice’s skin. She thought Ava looked peaceful, happy even. 

The first morning light had begun to creep through the window, bringing light to the scene of clothes scattered all across the floor, bed sheets curled around them, and exposed limbs. Beatrice didn’t want to move an inch, lest she ruin this moment. She tried to commit it to memory. She was so sure she had dreamt it.

_ It was real. It really happened. Ava… What are we going to do now? _

Ava seemed to hear Beatrice’s mind working. She stirred a little, moving against Beatrice’s warm body. Ava gave the other woman a gentle squeeze, “Good morning,’’ she lazily whispered.

‘’Good morning,’’ replied Beatrice.

‘’Let's not get up,’’ Ava said, without opening her eyes. She was more than content to let Beatrice continue to hold her, where she felt safe and now, loved.

‘’For once I agree with you, but I fear our absence will be noted at breakfast,’’ and after glancing at the clock hanging on the wall, Beatrice added, ‘’which will be soon…’’

‘’I know what I can eat, and it’s in this bed…’’ Ava slyly replied, starting to place soft kisses into Beatrice’s neck. Beatrice was grateful Ava couldn’t see her blush heavily at her implication. She moved her neck to give Ava more access to it, letting Ava move from her neck up to her jaw and then to her lips. They kissed each other softly, tongues gliding over lips and then into them. Their bodies held onto each other, letting their warmth mix together.

Beatrice could feel that familiar throbbing and heat beginning to pools again and before she knew what she was doing, she took Ava’s hand and guided it down to where she wanted it.

Ava laughed gently,’’So much for breakfast.’’ She kissed with more desire and slowly started rubbing her fingers around Beatrice’s clit. Pinching it between her fingers and grinning as Beatrice let out a moan. 

‘’Will you come for me?’’ Ava asked.

‘’Only if you make me,’’ was the reply.

Never to back down from a challenge, Ava picked up her pace. In no time she could feel how wet Beatrice was and slipped two fingers deep into her, surprising Beatrice that she gasped.

‘’I bet you’re awake now.’’ 

‘’Shut up Ava, just don’t stop.’’

‘’I wasn’t planning on it.’’

Beatrice moved her hips in rhythm to Ava’s fingers. When Ava added a third, she could feel Beartice tighten deliciously around them. Ava’s hand moved more urgently now, keen on seeing Beatrice reach peak just like last night. Ava didn’t have to wait long before Beatrice’s eyes glazed over and her body strained in passion. After Beatrice’s breathing slowed and she had come down from her high, Ava took her fingers out and brought them to her lips. Letting Beatrice watch her lick them one at time, tasting each one. Beatrice could only watch. Speechless. Impossibly turned on,  _ again _ .

Ava kissed her again, letting Beatrice taste herself on Ava’s lips. The smaller woman then turned over and got out the bed. Beatrice drinked in her naked body as she walked across to pick up her clothes and started to dress.

‘’You’re really just going to just leave after that, what if I want to taste you?’’ Beatrice asked.

‘’You’ll have to wait till later,’’ was all Ava replied before phasing out of the room through the door, not even bothering to open it.

Beatrice laid in the bed for a few minutes. Replying the morning over a few times before getting up to get ready to go to breakfast. She was as hungry as ever.

  
  


_ To be continued. _


	4. Foggy Windows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot, sexy car scene for Avatrice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update this, thanks for being patient with me.  
> I'm experimenting with different styles and tones, so bare with me please lol.  
> Trying to see how many details I include in chapters like these. I almost feel like the reader's own imagination does a great job of filling in the gaps (gaps left on purpose or by accident), if that makes any sense.
> 
> Hope you guys like it!

Beatrice drove down the lane and pulled into the pickup spot she had scouted earlier. She brought the car to a stop and shut off the engine. Ava sat beside her in the passenger seat, eyes scanning through the front windshield.

“I don’t see them yet.”

“We’re early, they still have 30 minutes,” replied Beatrice, checking her watch.

Lilith and Mary were out on a recon mission at a warehouse down the road, checking for illegal shipments of divinium. They were waiting for them to return and then drive them back to Cat’s Cradle. Ava had insisted that she come along with Beatrice, which normally she would have objected to, but she had a hard time saying no to Ava.

“So, what are we going to do for 30 minutes? You know I have a hard time sitting still.”

Beatrice turned her head towards Ava to reply, but she stopped when she saw how Ava was looking at her. Intense eyes locked with hers. All of the sudden Beatrice couldn’t form any words, her mouth slightly ajar. Ava began leaning closer to her, lifting her right hand up to caress her cheek. Beatrice drew in a quick breath as Ava’s thumb lightly brushed across her cheek, then moved down to hold her chin delicately as she placed a soft kiss on her lips.

“Ava,” Beatrice whispered, “the others…”

“You said 30 minutes right? That’s plenty of time for what I want to do.”

Before Beatrice could reply, Ava went in for another kiss. This time with more intensity, her tongue licking Beatrice’s lower lip first, before forcing its way between the other nun’s lip. Any reservations Beatrice had about fooling around in the car immediately faded away. Her tongue and lips eager to mix with Ava’s.

Ava was impatient. “Put your seat back.”

Beatrice’s hand quickly fumbled for the lever as Ava climbed out of her seat to straddle her lap. She found the lever and reclined back with Ava on top of her. Beatrice moaned as Ava continued to kiss her and brought her hands up to wrap around the halo bearer’s back. 

Ava practically purred as Beatrice’s hands glided up and down her back, with her hands dipping underneath Ava’s shirt to touch her bare skin. Ava’s hips grinded hard into Beatrice, both women needing the friction now to release some of the building tension inside both of them.

Beatrice got a little bolder and took Ava’s shirt off. Pausing in the dark to look at her in the dark, before continuing to kiss and hold her close.

“Take it off,” Ava commanded when Beatrice’s hand had slipped under her bra. Beatrice was more than happy to comply, undoing the bra strap and letting it slip off Ava.

Beatrice literally could not think of anything to stay as she took Ava in again. Her mouth went to lick and gently bite one nipple, as her hand massaged the other. Beatrice paid great attention to Ava’s breasts and Ava could feel how wet and hot she was. 

Ava placed a hand against the completely fogged up car window for support, the other tangled and wrapped in Beatrice’s hair. Ava needed Beatrice to touch her where she wanted it the most. Beatrice began kissing up the middle of Ava’s chest, up her neck, up her along her jaw, before coming back to her mouth. They’re tongues mingled hotly together in deep kisses.

Ava broke away to kiss behind Beatrice’s ear. “Bea, I need you in me,” she whispered into it, causing Beatrice to shudder.

Beatrice’s hands came down to Ava’s pant zipper, undoing it quickly. Her hand dipped underneath Ava’s underwear and she felt how wet it was there. She circled around and placed pressure on Ava’s clit, listening to her reactions when she did. Beatrice pinched Ava’s clit and smiled into her neck when Ava’s breath hitched.

“I love how wet you are Ava.”

Ava’s spread her legs as much as she could to let Beatrice’s fingers have access. 

“God yes Bea,” Ava whined as two fingers pushed into her.

Beatrice leaned back against the seat to watch Ava grind and ride her fingers, drinking it all in. Ava braced both her hands flat to the roof of the car for support and she picked up in pace and rhythm. 

Ava was close to climaxing now, and Beatrice felt she could too, just from watching. They were entirely engrossed with each other, their breaths mixing hotly and existing in this delicious moment.

Beatrice could feel Ava’s muscles tightening, so she curled her fingers against Ava’s inner walls. She watched with deep desire as Ava climaxed right on her fingers, watching her body shake and ride the wave as long as she could. Beatrice thought she heard Ava call out her name, but she could not be sure since she was so lost memorizing her face, this moment.

Beatrice took out her fingers and tasted them before putting them on Ava’s lips, pushing them in between them so Ava could taste herself. Ava sucked on her fingers and Beatrice had never been more turned on.

“That was… wow,” Ava said softly, in between kissing Beatrice’s hands, after taking them in her own.

Beatrice reluctantly took a hand away to rub away a section of fogged up window. She looked out the window and said, “I think our 30 minutes is up.”

Ava turned to look outside to see two distant figures coming towards them.

“Just when I was hoping we had more time.” 

Ava got off of Beatrice’s lap, climbed back into the passenger seat, zipped up her pants and took her shirt back from Beatrice’s outstretched hand. Beatrice lifted her seat back up, found the keys (which had fallen to the floor near the gas pedal somehow), and started the engine. The back doors opened and Lilith and Mary climbed in. Once everyone’s seatbelts were on, she put the car in drive and pulled out onto the road. 

Ava rolled her car window down to let the cool, evening wind brush against her face (and clear up the other fogged windows). She draped her arm outside the window and smiled to herself. She looked back at Beatrice, seeing a small smile on her lips too and a bright glint in her eyes. Ava did not think she imagined it, though it could have just been the reflection of the overhead street lights in those perfect eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think a car sex scene has been done yet for the fandom, so here you go haha.


End file.
